This invention relates to a switching circuit, and more particularly, to a switching circuit for instantaneously restarting a vehicle engine upon stalling of the engine.
A dangerous condition occurs when an automotive vehicle equipped with power steering and power brakes stalls. Steering and braking are almost impossible. Accordingly, this invention provides a simple switching circuit for instantaneously and automatically restoring power provided by the vehicle engine upon stalling of the engine by automatically restarting the engine preventing loss of time occasioned by use of a manual ignition switch to restart the vehicle engine, which in turn increases the time that the vehicle may be operating without sufficient steering or braking power.